sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Machina
Name: Alexis "Lex" Machina Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Gothic architecture, pagan and wiccan religions, mosh pits, fabric, drama, literature, painting, sewing, camping. Appearance: Lex is a moderately overweight girl, standing at 5'4 and weighing approximately 175 lbs. Her most noticable feature is her long, flowing auburn hair, which reaches down to the lower portions of her back. Despite her size Lex has a rather formed and inviting face, the most striking feature of which being her clear blue eyes. They are complimented well by her petite nose and most often rouged lips, and are more heavily accented by the thick black eyeliner and violet eyeshadow she uses to bring them out. Lex dresses to stand out in a crowd. On the trip, she is sporting a black tanktop (which isn't particularly flattering for her), hidden under a thick black trenchcoat. These match her loosely fitting black jogging pants and black reebok shoes. She is adorned with spiked bracelets and colourful wrist bands covering both of her wrists, and wears an ambiguously curious necklace that resembles both a pentagram and a crucifix. Biography: Alexis Machina was born in San Francisco, California on February 13th, 1989. She is the youngest child of Nathan and Margaret Machina, with three older siblings, Jake (25), Matt (23), and Nadia (21). They remained in San Francisco until Lex was 10, at which time they moved to Highland Beach to be closer to the rest of their family. Jake and Matt immediately fell in love with the city's expansive sealine and corresponding female population, and Nadia was entranced by the gorgeous views and opportunities for extra-cirricular activities. Lex, on the other hand, preferred the busy, lively atmosphere of San Francisco, and has never ceased to protest the family's relocation to this day. These arguments tend to cause riffs between Lex and her siblings and parents, which have only grown over the years. The only time they don't seem to fight is whenever the family takes their annual camping trips, in which all six of them seem to get along quite cohesively. All four of the Machina children are incredibly intelligent, which most prominently shows in Jake and Matt. Jake attended Yale on a full-ride scholarship after graduating from SGS to pursue a degree in Quantum Mechanics, while Matt headed to the University of Waterloo in Canada to pursue a degree in Computer Science. Nadia is currently enrolled at the University of Phoenix as a distance-ed student (she lives at home) pursuing an undergraduate degree in biology, and plans on applying to med school afterwards. Lex, on the other hand, expresses her intelligence in a completely different way. She chooses to use her intellect to outwit and degrade opponents at debates, participate in political protests, and manipulate people into getting what she wants. Her wit and gift for words, along with a penchant for artistic expression earns her high marks in classes like English, Drama, Art and Music, but she barely manages to pass her other classes, owing to the fact that school is nothing more than a chore to her. Lex hated Southridge High the moment she stepped through the doors in the ninth grade. One could say she was justified, too, as the majority of the students at the school found her either annoying or an eyesore. She attracted little to no male attention, and the females made a habit of mocking her behind her back in a feeble attempt to enhance their own images. Whenever Lex caught wind of this, however, she usually managed to make whatever bimbo was harassing her look more stupid than Paris Hilton, and that has earned her a note of popularity amongst some of the social outcasts at Southridge. Other misfits tended to band around Lex owing to her sharp wit and generally bitter sense of humour, which they all found hysterical. They all also bonded over their obsessions and interests in what others would regard as obscure practices; namely paganism, wiccanism, and grindcore bands. Lex does value their friendship, however, and it is most likely the reason she hasn't abandoned Southridge and dropped out of school. Advantages: Lex has a silk tongue and is a master of manipulation. She is intelligent and a quick thinker, and is very astute. She is also very familiar with camping rituals, and this may provide her with some necessary survival skills. Disadvantages: She is out of shape and overweight, which will be her biggest hinderance. She also isn't very well-liked by the majority of SGS students, albeit for unfair reasons. Designated Number: Female Student No. 39 The above biography is as written by Crash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Dynamite Sticks x10 Conclusion: SATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! No, really, G39 is a case of tragedy. The tragedy of teenage girls who aren't appreciated because they're overweight. Hopefully, this one decides to take it out on the world, especially what with her passion for the dark arts. Maybe she'll be a player, maybe she'll be a waste of space. In any case, she'd better blow something up before she goes... Game Evaluations Kills: 'Nick Jones, James Migato, Vera Lang, James Ellet, Jonathan Lancer, Noah Jacobs, Adam Reeves, James Brown '''Killed by: 'Trish McCarroll ' '''Collected Weapons:' Dynamite Sticks x10 (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Dawn was good...but I'm gonna have so much fun with you." - to Adam Reeves'' Other/Trivia Coming soon... *In November '08 Alexis won the BKA for killing Vera Lang *In December '08 Alexis won the BKA for killing James Ellet Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alexis, in chronological order. V3: *Searching for a Fire to Light the Way *Wash Away My Pain *Rinse, Repeat *Breaking Point *Blood, Sweat, and Tears *Point of No Return *Recognition *The Threepenny Opera as Performed by Potted Plants *Popularity *Everdreamers *Demon Days *The Answer *When There's Nothing Left to Burn Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alexis Machina. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students